Insanity
by Kuro Ookami Hatake
Summary: Marik has looked long for an equal. He finds it, just not where he expected. And Jounouchi does the unexpected.... -MarikxJou-BakuraxMalikxRyou-


Yu-Gi-Oh

M

Romance/Angst

Fadeshipping

Marik/Joey

Yaoi, MxM, Lang, Insanity

Marik has looked long for an equal. He finds it, just not where he expected. And Jounouchi does the unexpected...

Yami Kuro Ookami Hatake

5-12-08

* * *

Marik grumbled, drinking his coffee with a un-happy mumble.

His search was drawing blank. No-one he had looked at had what he was looking for in a mate.

Malik was the closest, Bakura a close third, but he knew his light was in love the tomb-robber and his hikari, and knew it was mutual. He had stepped back, quietly deciding to search for one to call his own mate.

That had been two years ago.

He had adamantly refused his lights and lovers recent offer to join them. While he knew he would be happy, he knew in his heart -however black and shriveled he believed it to be- that his mate was around.

He just couldn't find the bastard!

Marik finished the coffee, and looked up as one of the pharaoh squad, the blond one, (Touchi…Mounoucki…Something like that…) stormed in, his pissed off mood hanging like a nimbus around him.

Without so much as glance toward the ticket counter, a waitress began making his order.

The blond obviously was a regular.

The blond was coming up with some pretty inventive curses, ones that would make a truck driving-auto mechanic-boat sailor cover their mouth in affront.

After a single second of hesitation and inner battle, the blond Yami stood up, and walked over, sitting gracefully in the seat in front of the blond (Jounouchi! That was it...). He motioned for a refill as he sat back, waiting for Jounouchi to emerge.

Jounouchi didn't look up from his arms as he spoke.

"Who the fuck is in front of me?"

"Marik Ishtar." Marik answered truthfully, waiting to see the blonde's eyes. His magick was waiting to hold himself and Jounouchi as he went on his journey.

The eyes were the test. It was how he looked in souls.

When Jou looked up, just as Marik guessed he would, Marik said his spell.

He dove into the boys mind, and soul.

Jounouchi's consciousness slid away as his body shut down, allowing Marik easier perusal. The Shadow Magick easily controlled the simple actions of the boy, making his heart work and keeping him breathing.

* * *

Whatever Marik had been expecting in Jounouchi's soul, it wasn't this.

Yuugi's soul had been a cheerful gold, a slight humble of blue, and a splash of green courage.

Anzu's had been much like Yuugi's, but with less gold, and more green, with small black spots of shame for past deeds.

His own soul was a dark gun-metal gray, with dark red slashes of insanity, blue of humble, and fair amounts of green courage, black shame, and a newly formed golden dotted radiance of forgiveness, and sanity.

But Jounouchi's...

There was no other word for it...

It was _beautiful_.

It was a dark green, with large dashes of both black shame, and blue humbleness. But it was the dark-red designs of Insanity that perfectly matched his own that let him know.

He smirked.

_Jounouchi was his mate._

With a deeply drawn in breath, Marik returned to his own body. He recalled his Shadows softly, letting Jou's conscience back in.

Jou coughed, looking up at Marik who licked his lips.

"What were you doing?"

"Looking at your soul."

"For?"

"To see if you were my mate."

A pause.

"And?"

Marik grinned, razor sharp teeth showing.  
_  
"Fuck yeah."_

Jounouchi smirked, leaning down on his arms.

"What makes you think I want to be your mate?"

A second of doubt reared its head, but Marik squashed it.

He sat back, closing his eyes, and took a drink of refilled coffee. He gave the only answer he could give.

'You could've left when I mentioned I was looking for a mate."

Marik opened his eyes when he realized Jou hadn't answered him.

His heart fell when he realized Jounouchi had left.

He had tried. He refused to force his pretty Insane-soul to love him.

He picked up his cell phone, dialing Malik's number from memory.

"Hello Marik!"

"Hey hikari..."

"Marik...what's wrong? You sound heartbroken."

"I found my soul-mate."

"THATS GREAT!"

"He left me."

There was a silence.

_"What?_ " Malik said with a sound of incredulity.

Marik turned toward the window, so his light tears wouldn't be seen by other patrons of the cafe.

"I found my pretty Insane soul. He was so beautiful, blonde and golden, and all fire and warmth. Jounouchi. But when I said that he was my mate, after he seemed to accept it, he said 'What makes you think I want to be your mate?'. I thought he was playing hard to get. But when I closed my eyes to think, and I gave my answer, I noticed he hadn't answered. I opened my eyes, and he was gone." The last word was said with a choked out strangled cry.

"We'll be right there!" Malik's cry of anger was heard loudly outside the phone.

"No need. His mates here." The cell phone was plucked away, spoken softly into, and shut carefully,

Jounouchi moved around carefully, sitting on Marik's lap on the couch of the cafe.

"Wha- Jounouchi?"

Jounouchi gave a smile. "I had to make sure you were serious, not just playing around."

Marik smiled, pulling his soul-mate up to kiss him greedily,

* * *

The Next Morning – After a Night Of Passion X3

* * *

Jou groaned, shifting into Marik's body as the yami grumbled, and held onto him tightly.

"Marik...I have to piss!"

Marik chuckled sleepily, letting the blond go.

"Hurry back, my insane-soul." Marik said sleepily, his eyes slipping shut again.

Jounouchi grinned, leaning down to kiss Marik lightly on the forehead as he walked out to use the facilities.

* * *

Word Count : 1000


End file.
